legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Scripture
Items article |image=Defiance-Artifact1a-DarkScripture.png |caption=The Dark Scripture in Defiance |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance}} The Dark Scripture was an item used by Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Discovered in the balconies above Avernus Cathedral, the scripture was a book collected by Raziel in the chapter Seek Mortanius. Ultimately it was placed on the main altar of the Cathedral where it opened a portal leading to the Avernus Catacombs. Profile When Raziel proceeded to Avernus Cathedral in the chapter Seek Mortanius of ''Defiance'' he was soon able to discover a warp to the Earth forge where he could forge the Earth Reaver. This enhancement allowed Raziel to summon Earth platforms from an Earth plinth in the center of the Cathedral, allowing him to jump upwards to reach the balcony level above Avernus Cathedral where Raziel found the Dark Scripture held by two statues. Defiance-Avernus-EarthPlatforms.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus99a-ScriptureBalcony.png Defiance-Items-DarkScripture-Start.PNG The book of the Dark Scripture.jpg Defiance-Item-DarkScripture-Gain.png Def-Inventory-DarkScripture-Closed.PNG Defiance-Avernus-Avernus99a-MainCathedral.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus99a-Altar.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus99a-BareAltar.png Defiance-Item-DarkScripture-Place1.png Defiance-Item-DarkScripture-Place2.png Defiance-Item-DarkScripture-Place3.png Defiance-Item-DarkScripture-Place4.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus99a-AltarActivated.png Defiance-Avernus-Avernus99a-ScripturePlaced.png Visually the dark scripture was a book bound in a maroon leathery material scripture with a golden rune symbol on the cover and golden spiked corner bindings. Taking the Dark Scripture back down to the to the main altar of the cathedral below and placing it there, Raziel was able to open a portal that led to the Avernus Catacombs. The Scripture remained in place for the duration of the game, visible on Raziel's return, throughout Raziel and Kain's battle and upon Kain's return in Return to the Guardian Citadel. Notes Def-Inventory-DarkScripture-Closed.PNG Def-Inventory-DarkScripture-Open.PNG *The Dark Scripture is explicitly named as such in the inventory and its name is reiterated in the official guide. In game files the Dark Scripture is labelled as "av_altarkey". A corresponding 'lock' texture labelled as "av_altarlock" is included in files but consists mainly of effects and does not include the altar itself which is counted as part of the environment. Curiously the 'lock' textures also include an image which appears to be the cut Blue Chalice. Defiance-Avernus-Avernus99a-LovecraftCircle.png|The Lovecraft's Diary message Defiance-Texture-AvernusCathedral-TheBookIsTheKeyToTheUltimateKnowledge.png|The Lovecraft's Diary message *The Dark Scripture has much in common with the Bloodstained Book that Kain found in the Secret Altar to Hash'ak'gik in Avernus Cathedral in ''Blood Omen''. Both are apparently involved with the Hash'ak'gik Cult - with the Scripture opening the way to the catacombs where Turel was worshipped as Hash'ak'gik. Notably the contents of the Dark Scripture are not revealed unlike its predecessor, with the inner pages of the book merely represented by a series of indecipherable symbols. *A Lovecraft's Diary inscription can be found on the floor of Avernus Cathedral which reads "The book is the key to ultimate knowledge" - apparently in reference to the Dark scripture and pointing to the activities of the Hash'ak'gik cult. Lovecraft's Diary at Dark Chronicle A secret??? at the Nosgothic Realm Defiance Forums (by snake) (archived at Tapatalk) SPOILER - Hidden message discovered at the Eidos Forums (by Lucent) (archived at Wayback Machine) Is there an archaeologist in the house? at the Eidos Forums (by soothsayer) (archived at Wayback Machine) *The statues behind the main altar of the Cathedral where the scripture is ultimately placed are identical to a set of statues seen in the garden of Vorador's Mansion in Find Vorador and Battle Kain. *Like the other quest items in Defiance, the Dark Scripture appears in the secret "artifact1a" room. The Artifact 1a Room at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *The Dark Scripture and its cover rune are the inspiration for the symbology of the Legacy of Kain Wiki. Gallery Defiance-Items-DarkScripture-Start.PNG|The initial placing of the Dark Scripture in the Upper Avernus Cathedral area Def-Inventory-DarkScripture-Closed.PNG|The Dark Scripture in the inventory Defiance-Avernus-Avernus99a-BareAltar.png|The Final location of the Dark Scripture Defiance-Texture-DarkScripture.png|Dark Scripture texture Defiance-Texture-DarkScripture-Inner.png|Inner pages texture Defiance-Texture-AvernusAltar.png|The altar holder textures The book of the Dark Scripture.jpg|The book and original altar close-up Defiance-Texture-AvernusCathedral-TheBookIsTheKeyToTheUltimateKnowledge.png|"The book is the key to ultimate knowledge" in Lovecraft's Diary Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AvernusCathedral-06.png|The activated altar in concept art in Bonus materials Defiance-Model-Object-Av altarkey.png See also *Avernus Cathedral *Avernus Catacombs *Earth Forge (Defiance) *Earth Reaver (Defiance) *Earth platforms *Warp gates (Defiance) *Hash'ak'gik cult *Lovecraft's Diary *''Seek Mortanius'' References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance